


Znam twoje sekrety

by Prus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: First Crush, Gen, Kid Fic, Post-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prus/pseuds/Prus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie I Have Your Secrets autorstwa osaki_nana_707.</p><p>Fluff bez slashu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Część pierwsza

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Have Your Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529237) by [osaki_nana_707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osaki_nana_707/pseuds/osaki_nana_707). 



_Pierwszy raz zobaczyła go, mając ledwie trzy lata. Jej tata zaprosił go na kolację w Święto Dziękczynienia. Przyszedł punktualnie, wspaniale ubrany. Co prawda wtedy nawet tego nie zauważyła, była na to zbyt młoda, ale i tak zafascynował ją od razu. W końcu, będąc dziewczynką, która miała iść do przedszkola dopiero za dwa lata, nie umiała jeszcze tak naprawdę dostrzegać ludzi. Być może czasami widziała kogoś, gdy tata zabierał ją ze sobą do supermarketu. Jednak tym razem było inaczej. Nowa osoba, nie członek rodziny, pojawił się w jej domu._

_Tatuś powiedział jej, że nazywa się Arthur. Uścisnął niezdarnie jej rączkę, jakby była dorosła i powiedział:_

_\- Miło mi cię poznać. Ty musisz być Philipa. Twój tata wiele mi o tobie opowiadał._

_Philipa uśmiechnęła się, bo uwielbiała, gdy tata opowiadał o niej ludziom._

_Arthur zdawał się całkiem interesującym obiektem do obserwacji. Był kłębkiem nerwów, mieszaniną niepewnych uśmiechów, spiętych ramion i niepotrzebnej grzeczności. Ciągle nazywał jej mamę „panią”, nawet jeśli nalegała, by mówił do niej “Mal” i przepraszał za swoją nieuprzejmość, nawet jeśli ani razu nie zrobił i nie powiedział żadnej niegrzecznej rzeczy. Ale to było w porządku, bo jej mama twierdziła, że to “słodkie i urocze”. Jej tata ciągle powtarzał, by się wyluzował, a on wciąż przepraszał, że tego nie robi... i z powrotem stawał się spięty i skrępowany. Tak bardzo mu zależało, by zrobić dobre wrażenie._

_Po kolacji, tata poszedł uspokoić płaczącego Jamesa, mama zmywała naczynia, bo nigdy nie umiała znieść, gdy leżały w zlewie. Babcia pomagała mamie, a dziadek zasnął na kanapie, więc Philipa była jedyną osobą, która mogła zobaczyć._

_Arthur wymknął się w mglisty wieczór, stając na ich ganku i wpatrując się w ogródek na tyłach domu. Philipa siedziała pod kuchennym stołem, obserwując przez przeszklone drzwi jego plecy. Wciąż oglądał się za siebie, jakby bojąc się, że ktoś go przyłapie._

_To było zaskakujące, bo biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, zdawało się zupełnie do niego nie pasować._

_On... palił._

_Obserwowała z zachwytem, jak przyłożył papierosa do warg, zaciągnął się, a dym wypłynął z jego nozdrzy i ust... jego ramiona opadły, westchnął i całe napięcie oraz wszystkie nieprzyjemne uczucia, które mu wcześniej przypisywała, rozpłynęły się._

_I wciąż upewniał się czy nikt go nie zobaczył._

_Nie zauważył jej, a ona nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedziała. Ani mamie, ani tacie, ani nawet dziadkowi (nigdy nie powiedziała babci, bo ona uwielbia psuć jej frajdę i nigdy nawet przez chwilę nie chciała się z nią bawić).W tamtym momencie zdecydowała, że nie powie nikomu, bo to było... wyjątkowe._

_To był jej sekret. Jej i jego. Podobał jej się pomysł schowania tej tajemnicy głęboko w sercu._

_A poza tym, lubiła go._

* * *

Eames wiedział, że mogło być to podłe, ale czasami naprawdę marzył, by Cobb przestał wreszcie gadać o swoich dzieciach. 

Kiedy usłyszał, że Cobb wraca do Współśnienia (nikt nie potrafi porzucić tego na zawsze), był zachwycony, bo praca z nim zawsze okazywała się zabawna (niedopowiedzenia są śmieszne). Więc gdy Cobb potrzebował fałszerza do pracy blisko domu, Eames przyjął ofertę. Nie mógł doczekać się tej zabawnej pracy, tym bardziej, że sprzeczki z Arthurem zawsze sprawiały mu przyjemność. Nawet Ariadna wróciła jako architekt (co ciekawe, biorąc pod uwagę, że Cobb mniej więcej poradził sobie ze swoim “problemem”, ale niech każdy znajdzie coś dla siebie).

Bardzo rozczarowujące okazało się odkrycie, że praca odbywała się bez żadnych dodatkowych atrakcji, a Cobb już w ogóle przestał być zabawny! Jedyne, co robił, to gadanie o tym, jak Philipa radzi sobie w szkole albo opowiadanie o uroczych rzeczach, które zrobił James i bla bla bla. Najgorsze, że Arthur pozwalał mu na to, a Ariadna jeszcze podpuszczała go tym swoim “awww” i chichotaniem. To było nie do zniesienia.

Okoliczności ratowała jedynie oferta Cobba, by całą trójką zatrzymali się u niego w domu, zamiast spędzać noce w hotelowych pokojach. 

Tego popołudnia cała ich czwórka wróciła do domu na lunch i Eames w końcu znalazł sobie źródło rozrywki.

\- Ostatnio pogorszyły się oceny Philipy. Nie wiem, co jest nie tak - powiedział Cobb do Arthura, gdy weszli do domu. 

\- Wiesz, jakie są dzieci, Cobb. Idą święta, więc pewnie bardziej jest skupiona na swoim liście do Mikołaja niż nauce. Nic jej nie będzie. 

Eames wywrócił oczami, zbombardowany porozwieszanymi na wszystkich ścianach fotografiami Philipy i Jamesa. Rodzice zawsze mają obsesję na punkcie swoich dzieci i Cobb najwyraźniej nie był wyjątkiem.

\- Sam nie wiem, Arthur. Ona zawsze była dojrzała jak na swój wiek. Nie należy do osób, które rozpraszają się takimi rzeczami. 

\- Wciąż jest dzieckiem - podpowiedziała Ariadna, otwierając lodówkę, gdy weszli do kuchni. - To co, chłopcy, chcecie, bym zrobiła wam kanapki?

\- Zawsze możesz po prostu z nią porozmawiać – zauważył Arthur. - Powinna być na górze, prawda?

\- Miles wziął ich, by kupić im prezenty gwiazdkowe.

Eames usiadł przy stole, ponownie przewracając oczami. I to wtedy zobaczył porzucony na stole dziewczęcy plecaczek Philipy, z którego kieszeni wystawał różowy notesik. Zaciekawiony, chwycił za jego róg.

\- Nie wiem, co mogłoby ją tak rozproszyć. Martwię się, że ma to coś wspólnego ze mną. Jak myślisz, może źle przyjmuje to, że znów wróciłem do pracy?

\- Tak długo, jak wracasz na noc do domu, nic jej nie będzie - odpowiedziała Ariadna. 

\- O mój boże! - wykrzyknął Eames, wybuchając śmiechem.

\- W końcu zwariowałeś? - spytał Arthur, jak zwykle śmiertelnie poważny, rozsmarowując musztardę na chlebie. 

\- Jeszcze nie, skarbie. Ale zdaje się, że odkryłem przyczynę rozkojarzenia Philipy.

\- Czyżby? - spytał Arthur.

Eames przytaknął, przygryzając wargę, by powstrzymać kolejny napad śmiechu. 

\- Więc? Co to takiego? - spytał Arthur, zaczynając nudzić się zwodzeniami Eamesa. 

Eames podał notesik Cobbowi .

\- Spójrz.

Cobb przez chwilę gapił się na zeszyt. Zmrużył oczy, a następnie rozszerzył je.

Nie wyglądał na rozbawionego. Eames jak najbardziej. Arthur sprawiał wrażenie zdezorientowanego. 

\- Co to takiego? - spytała Ariadna, wyrywając notesik Cobbowi. Uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy niemal natychmiast i spojrzała wymownie na mężczyzn. - To takie słodkie.

\- Co jest takie słodkie? - spytał Arthur, zaczynając czuć coraz większą irytację, że jako jedyny nie zna odpowiedzi, chociaż to w końcu on zadał pytanie. 

\- Najwyraźniej ty - odpowiedział Eames, a Ariadna pokazała mu notesik. - Spójrz na to - dokuczał Eames przesłodzonym, drwiącym głosem. - Arthur i Philipa 4-ever. Nawet narysowała wokół wielkie serduszko.

Arthur gapił się na napis, niemal tak długo jak chwilę wcześniej Cobb, lecz zamiast być zaszokowanym, spłonął rumieńcem.

Eames i Ariadna wybuchnęli śmiechem. 

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć - mruknął Cobb, wyrywając notesik z rąk Ariadny i wsadzając go z powrotem do plecaka Philipy.

\- Och, spokojnie, Cobb. To tylko zauroczenie. Wszystkie małe dziewczynki przez to przechodzą - zachichotała Ariadna, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Jakim cudem, do cholery, ktokolwiek mógłby się w tobie zakochać? - spytał Eames Arthura, ocierając łzy śmiechu.

Arthur prychnął, szarpiąc guziki swojego swetra. 

\- Powiedział człowiek, który nazywa mnie “skarbem”.

Eames zignorował jego ripostę, zupełnie nieporuszony.

\- A ja myślę, że to słodkie - powiedziała Ariadna, bo oczywiście nie mogła powiedzieć inaczej. W końcu była dziewczyną. 

\- Arthur jest za stary, by mogła go lubić w ten sposób - mruknął Cobb.

\- To tylko szkolne zauroczenie, Cobb! - Ariadna zaśmiała się, klepiąc go po ramieniu. - Mnóstwo dziewczynek podkochuje się w starszych facetach. To nie oznacza, że są dziwne. One tylko ich podziwiają. Gdy byłam w piątej klasie, miałam nauczyciela plastyki... był taki przystojny... zastanawiam się, co się z nim stało... - zamyśliła się na chwilę, zanim potrząsnęła głową, by się otrząsnąć. 

\- Też miałem przystojnego nauczyciela plastyki - stwierdził Eames, mrugając do niej. 

\- Możemy się skupić? - zażądał Cobb. - Co ja mam z tym zrobić?

\- Pozwól mieć jej swoje zauroczenie - poradziła Ariadna. - Jest tylko dzieckiem. Za tydzień, będzie zakochana w... Marco... siedzącym trzy rzędy przed nią na matematyce...

\- Czy my wciąż rozmawiamy o Philipie? - spytał Eames, a Ariadna zarumieniła się. 

Arthur wziął swoją kanapkę i usiadł.

\- Nikt nie pomyślał o tym, że Arthur, o którym myśli, może nie być mną? Może do jej klasy chodzi jakiś inny Arthur, którego lubi. 

\- Co za koszmarni rodzice nazwaliby swoje dziecko tak okropnym imieniem jak Arthur?

\- Idź do diabła, Eames!

\- Mogę się założyć, że Arthur to imię diabła.

Arthur szturchnął go mocno w żebra.

Właśnie w tym momencie Miles zaparkował samochód na podjeździe i po chwili rozległ się dźwięk wbiegających do domu dzieci.

\- Tatusiu! - wykrzyknął James, gdy Cobb podniósł chłopca na ręce. - Dostałem robota. I taką rzecz, do której wsadza się takie coś i to robi robaki. Nie prawdziwe robaki, tylko takie sztuczne. 

\- Nie hamowałeś się, kupując im prezenty, co, Miles? - spytał Cobb.

\- Taka rola dziadka - odpowiedział Miles, zupełnie niezawstydzony.

Philipa weszła rozpromieniona, w ślicznej czerwonej sukience, którą dostała od Milesa. Jej blond włoski zaczesane były do tyłu w kucyk. W dłoni trzymała dwie nowe książeczki, a z jej nadgarstka zwisał aparat. 

\- ... i jeszcze dostałem konia na biegunach - skończył wymieniać listę swoich prezentów James.

\- Co w takim razie ja dam im w prezencie? Nawet święty Mikołaj nie będzie mógł mi pomóc - zaśmiał się Cobb, kątem oka obserwując Philipę, układającą książki na stole. - Co dostałaś, Philipa?

\- Tę śliczną nową sukienkę i _Pajęczynę Charlotty,_ i _Matyldę_ oraz nowy aparat fotograficzny, bo ten stary przestać działać.

\- A, no tak. Dałeś jej ten aparat dwie gwiazdki temu, prawda, Cobb? - spytał Arthur.

Odwróciła się na dźwięk jego głosu, nawet jeśli oczywiście musiała widzieć go już wcześniej.

Eames i Ariadna wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Arthurze. Podoba się panu moja sukienka? - spytała, a wyraz jej twarzy był bezcenny. Ariadna musiała się pilnować, by ponownie nie zawołać głośno “awww”.

\- To śliczna sukienka - odpowiedział Arthur.

\- Wybrałam ją, ponieważ naprawdę lubię kolor czerwony. Pan też go lubi, prawda?

\- Dlaczego tak myślisz?

\- Cóż, ma pan dużo czerwonych krawatów, a kostka, którą zawsze pan ze sobą nosi, jest czerwona.

\- Zauważyłaś to? - spytał Arthur.

\- Zauważyłam mnóstwo rzeczy o panu, panie Arthurze. - I zatrzepotała rzęsami. Och, i to jak zatrzepotała, jakby niemal się nimi wachlowała. 

Nie było żadnych wątpliwości. Philipa była kompletnie, niezaprzeczalnie zakochana w Arthurze.

Cobb zjeżył się na tą myśl. A twarz Arthura nie mogła się zdecydować, czy chce zbladnąć czy zaczerwienić.

\- Cóż, to powinno być zabawne - wyszeptał Eames do Ariadny. - Już się nie mogę doczekać świąt.

* * *

_Arthur przyszedł po raz drugi, również na święta, gdy miała cztery lata. Znów był perfekcyjnie ubrany i Philipa pochwaliła jego czerwony krawat. Przyniósł Jamesowi dwa samochodziki Hot Wheels, a dla niej - pusty album na zdjęcia. Nie rozumiała, co ma z nim zrobić, dopóki tata nie dał jej swojego prezentu._

_\- Jak działa aparat? - spytała Arthura, gdy jej tata zniknął w kuchni wraz z mamą, której ostatnio zdarzało się dziwnie zachowywać._

_\- Och, zobacz. - Arthur wziął urządzenie z jej rąk i podniósł do góry. - Ustawiasz go na to, czego zdjęcie chcesz zrobić. Możesz to zobaczyć, gdy spojrzysz przez to małe okienko, tutaj... i wciskasz guzik... – Pstryk. – A zdjęcie wychodzi tutaj._

_Z urządzenia wysunęła się pusta biała karteczka, którą Arthur potrząsnął i jej podał._

_\- Widzisz?_

_\- To ja! – wykrzyknęła, podekscytowana._

_\- Proszę, teraz ty spróbuj. - Arthur podał jej aparat. Spojrzała w dół, na jego kostki, zauważając, że nosi czerwone skarpetki._

_\- Mogę zrobić zdjęcie panu, panie Arthurze? - spytała._

_\- Nie jestem zbytnio fotogeniczny..._

_\- Co to znaczy?_

_\- Ja... Ja nie wyglądam dobrze na zdjęciach. Nie jestem zbyt... - przerwał, widząc wyraz jej twarzy. - Dobrze, zrób mi zdjęcie._

_\- Uśmiech - zawołała i on ułożył usta w połowicznym, spiętym uśmiechu, jakby bał się naprawdę uśmiechnąć. Ale i tak zrobiła zdjęcie. - Myślę, że wygląda pan bardzo ładnie - powiedziała, gdy pojawiło się zdjęcie._

_\- Cóż, dziękuję._

_Tej nocy śniło jej się, że klęczy przed nią i daje jej stokrotki takie, jak tata w zeszłym roku wręczył mamie na ich rocznicę._

* * *

Kiedy nadszedł czas kolacji i wszyscy usiedli przy stole, Eames zaczął się zastanawiać, jakim cudem nikt wcześniej nie zauważył fascynacji Philipy Arthurem. To było tak _cholernie oczywiste,_ pomyślał.

Naprawdę bardzo postarała się, by usiąść obok niego. Podczas posiłku wciąż rzucała mu ukradkowe spojrzenia, uśmiechając się nieco szerzej za każdym razem, gdy je odwzajemniał. Nawet Eamesa kusiło zapiszczenie jakiegoś “awww”, choć głównie dlatego, że zabawne byłoby obserwowanie ponownie speszonego Arthura. Wyobrażał sobie, jak Cobb zaciska pod stołem z irytacji dłonie w pięści. W końcu, gdy Eames zachichotał, Cobb spojrzał na niego ostrzegawczo, jak gdyby ostrzegając go przed zrobieniem czegoś, co by mu się nie spodobało.

\- Więc, Philipa? Jak tam było dziś w szkole? - spytał Cobb.

\- W porządku - odpowiedziała.

\- W której jesteś klasie? - spytała Ariadna. Robiła Cobbowi przysługę, starając się chociaż na sekundę oderwać wzrok Philipy od Arthura.

\- Drugiej.

\- Podoba ci się tam?

\- Nie tak bardzo, jak w domu. Jak tam praca? - spytała wszystkich. To nie tak, że Philipa wiedziała, czym się tak naprawdę zajmowali, ale od kiedy zmarła jej mama, czuła obowiązek spytania o to zamiast niej. Poza tym, była ogromnie ciekawa, jak minął dzień Arthura.

\- Dobrze - powiedział Cobb.

\- W porządku - stwierdziła w tej samej chwili Ariadna.

\- Świetnie - zgodził się z pozostałą dwójką Eames.

Arthur nie powiedział nic, pochłonięty turlaniem groszku wokół swojego talerza.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytała go Philipa.

\- Hm? Co? Och... Tak, w porządku.

Wpatrywała się w niego swoimi wielkimi, oliwkowymi oczami i w końcu uśmiechnęła się. Pochyliła się do jego ucha i szepnęła:

\- Nie martw się. Ja też nie lubię groszku. 

\- Uch... taa...

Zachichotała. On żałował, że nie było miejsca, w które mógłby spojrzeć, nie napotkawszy przy tym wpatrujących się w niego współpracowników.

\- Skończyłem - powiedział pośpiesznie Arthur, wstając i, sprzątnąwszy swój talerz, zniknął gdzieś wewnątrz domu.

\- Co go tak speszyło? - spytał powietrze Eames, mając zamiar podrażnić Arthura, który, gdziekolwiek się znajdował, wciąż mógł ich usłyszeć.

Philipa spojrzała na Eamesa, a jej oczy zamigotały. Po tym stwierdzeniu nagle obudziła się w niej nadzieja, że być może Arthur speszył się właśnie nią.

\- Nie zachowuje się w ten sposób w pracy - kontynuował Eames, wpatrując się prosto w jej oczy. - Zastanawiam się, co to takiego mogło być?

\- Też skończyłam - oświadczyła podekscytowana i zostawiła talerz. Cobb zawołał za nią, by była grzeczną dziewczynką i posprzątała po sobie.

\- Coś ty zaczął? - spytał Ariadna.

\- Nic, co nie było już zaczęte. Musimy robić coś więcej, niż tylko ciągle słuchać utyskiwań Cobba.

James zaśmiał się, wypełzając ze swojego fotelika.

\- Ktoś chce zobaczyć mojego nowego konia na biegunach?

* * *

_Noc, w której zdecydowała, że go kocha, była najgorszą nocą w jej życiu. Jej mama umarła, a tata mógł rozkleić się w każdej chwili. Strasznie mocno próbował być silny dla niej i dla Jamesa, ale gdy na nich spojrzał, nie umiał nad sobą zapanować. Miles zabrał go na górę i tata przez dwa dni nie zszedł na dół. Dobiegały stamtąd głośnie dźwięki, jakby jakieś rzeczy były rozbijane i rzucane, płacz i jęki, jakby zamieszkał tam jakiś duch, a ona siedziała na dole na kanapie i słuchała tego wszystkiego, nagle chcąc być głuchą._

_Arthur przyszedł w ciągu kilku godzin i, co zadziwiające, nie był ubrany nieskazitelnie, jak w ciągu poprzednich dwóch wizyt. Jego włosy były rozczochrane, garnitur pognieciony, a krawat zwisał luźno wokół szyi, z powodu tarmoszenia go podczas tych kilku godzin w samolocie. Jego oczy były zmęczone i zapuchnięte, ale ona nie mogłaby wtedy odgadnąć, że wcześniej płakał, nie kiedy przybrał swoją biznesową minę._

_\- Gdzie jest... - zaczął, ale postanowił nie kończyć pytania, gdy zobaczył wyraz jej twarzy._

_\- Jak się... - To także nie było dobre pytanie._

_Nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć, więc w zamian usiadł na kanapie, upuszczając swoją walizkę obok kostek i przesunął dłonią po włosach. Kilka pasemek spadło mu na oczy._

_Wybrała miejsce obok niego i siedziała tam przez kilka minut._

_\- Gdzie jest James? – spytał, zakłopotany._

_Zaskomlała, jej opanowanie zniknęło i zaczęła szlochać w jego ramię._

_Zdecydowała, że go kocha._

_Nie próbował jej uspokajać, ani mówić jej, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie przytulił jej i nie zaczął płakać razem z nią, głaszcząc jej plecy. Nie powiedział nic... i to było właśnie to, czego potrzebowała. Potrzebowała silnych, sztywnych ramion, w które mogłaby płakać i które nie uginałyby się pod wpływem jej łez. Pozwolił jej płakać w swoje ramię przez całe pół godziny i poczuła się dużo, dużo lepiej._

_Na pogrzebie trzymał ją za rękę._

  
  



	2. Część druga

**Część druga**

 

_Arthur przychodził dosyć często, zwykle przynosząc prezenty od jej taty. Nie było to wystarczające wynagrodzenie jego nieobecności, ale i tak była wdzięczna, że próbował. Najwyraźniej Arthur dbał, by jej tata nie wpakował się w zbyt duże kłopoty. Raz przyjechał nawet aż z Rzymu, by nagrać jej występ w szkolnym przedstawieniu Piotrusia Pana, na którym grała Wandę._

_\- Myśli pan, że poszło mi dobrze? – spytała, gdy wychodzili z jej dziadkami, a James zasnął na ramieniu Milesa._

_\- Byłaś świetna._

_\- Dziękuję._

_Tamtej i następnej nocy zatrzymał się w pokoju gościnnym. Starała się nie wypytywać go o tatę, by nie robić mu przykrości. Jednak on sam z siebie odpowiedział jej na pytanie, którego nie zadała:_

_\- Wkrótce przyjedzie do domu. Nie wiem kiedy, nie wiem jak, ale wróci do was._

_Uwierzyła mu. Wierzyła jemu i nikomu innemu._

_Z biegiem czasu, gdy przychodził i zostawał albo gdy tylko ich odwiedzał, pilnowała zawsze jednej rzeczy._

_Miała już kilka jego zdjęć zrobionych swoim Polaroidem i trzymała je w swoim albumie pod łóżkiem. Były na nich wszystkie jego sekretne miny, których nikt nie dostrzegał. Wszystkie te małe obserwacje Arthura, które robiła, gdy nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Raz nawet wślizgnęła się do jego pokoju i zrobiła mu zdjęcie, gdy spał z_ _rozrzuconymi chaotycznie na czole włosami, ubrany jedynie w t-shirt i spodnie od pidżamy._

_Była bardzo dumna ze swojej kolekcji, ale nie chciała się nią z nikim dzielić._

* * *

 

\- Ja tylko... nie wiem, co powinienem zrobić - mruknął Cobb, odrywając wzrok od dokumentów, nad którymi pracował w hangarze, w którym przygotowywali się do następnego zlecenia.  

\- Mówiłam ci, Cobb. Pozwól jej mieć swoje zauroczenie. Dziewczynki miewają zauroczenia. Nie ma się o co martwić.

\- Ale... to Arthur.

Brwi Arthur zmarszczyły się na to stwierdzenie, chociaż sam mężczyzna nawet nie oderwał oczu od swojej roboty.

\- I co to ma do rzeczy? - spytała Ariadne.

Siedzący na swoim krześle Eames zachichotał.

\- Ja tylko... martwię się, dobra? On jest strasznie stary.

\- Mam tylko dwadzieścia sześć lat - przypomniał stanowczo Arthur.

Wszyscy zignorowali, że coś właśnie powiedział.

\- To w końcu nie tak, że Arthur też na nią leci. Matko, Cobb! - zawołała Ariadne, obrażając się w imieniu Arthura, którego wciąż wszyscy ignorowali.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, Cobb, że jesteś także ich matką - wtrącił Eames.

Jego także zignorowano.

\- Wiem przecież - powiedział Cobb. - Nie tym się martwię. Po prostu dlaczego... To... Wy nie możecie tego zrozumieć. Nie jesteście rodzicami.

\- Ja rozumiem, chociaż nie jestem rodzicem - stwierdził Eames, ściągając na siebie ich uwagę.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał sceptycznie Cobb.

\- Tak. Byłbyś zdenerwowany bez względu na to, kto by to był, ponieważ drażni cię sam pomysł, że twoja najukochańsza córeczka mogła zainteresować się innym mężczyzną. Pierwsze zauroczenie prowadzi do myśli o drugim zauroczeniu, potem trzecim, do pierwszej randki, pierwszego chłopaka, pierwszego poważnego związku, zaręczynach, ślubie i w końcu opuszczeniu cię na zawsze dla innego mężczyzny. A to nie w porządku, bo dopiero co ją odzyskałeś.

Cobb gapił się na niego, wyglądając na niemal pozbawionego nadziei.

\- Nie mam racji? - spytał Eames, unosząc brwi. Wiedział, że miał. Był w końcu najlepszym fałszerzem na świecie.

\- Awww, Cobb - zawołała ze współczuciem Ariadne, którą najwyraźniej ogarnął instynkt macierzyński.

Arthur, który podczas całej przemowy pozostawał podejrzanie cicho, spiął się, zaciskając pięści.

\- Więc, innymi słowy, cały problem istnieje wyłącznie w twojej głowie - zakończył Eames.

\- Przestań się martwić - poradziła Ariadne.

\- Sam nie wiem... - wymamrotał Cobb.

\- WYSTARCZY - krzyknął Arthur, wstając z taką siłą, że wywróciło się krzesło, na którym siedział.

Wszyscy obrócili się w jego stronę.

\- Arthur? - spytała Ariadne. - Co...

\- Nie łapiecie tego, prawda? Nie rozumiem, dlaczego wszyscy tak bardzo skupiają się na tobie, skoro to ja mam tu największy problem - wykrzyczał, machając rękoma w stronę Cobba.

\- Jaki problem? - spytał Eames.

Ramiona Arthura opadły, gdy ten westchnął ciężko.

\- Może i musisz się martwić o jej przyszłość, Cobb, ale to ja muszę się martwić o jej teraźniejszość...

\- O czym ty mówisz? - spytał Cobb, unosząc brew. Pozostała dwójka była równie ciekawa.

Arthur odwrócił się od nich, przyciskając zaciśnięte pięści do blatu swojego biurka.

\- To ja będę tym, który nieuchronnie złamie jej serce.

Wszystkie twarze w pomieszczeniu zmarkotniały na to stwierdzenie. Złamane serce nigdy nie jest łatwe do przezwyciężenia, a gdy ma się siedem lat... wtedy musi się to wydawać katastrofą.

\- Och, Arthurze - zagruchała ze współczuciem Ariadne.

\- A ja wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego cię lubi - stwierdził Eames.

\- Musimy znaleźć sposób na zniszczenie jej zauroczenia bez łamania jej serca. To możliwe, prawda? - spytała Ariadne, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu wsparcia wśród swoich współpracowników.

\- To jak najbardziej możliwe, tylko cholernie trudne* - powtórzył Eames.

\- Nie mówimy tu o incepcji - przypomniał stanowczo Cobb.

\- Cóż, zawsze mógłbyś zaszczepić jej myśl, by została lesbijką - zasugerował Eames, czym zyskał sobie od pozostałych raczej przerażone spojrzenia. – No, co?

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mogłeś zasugerować coś takiego - warknął Cobb.

\- No, co? - bronił się Eames. - Pomyśl o tym przez chwilę. Jeśli zostałaby lesbijką, nigdy nie musiałbyś martwić się o ciągle kręcących się pod twoim domem spoconych, napalonych nastolatków.

\- Ja... - zaczął ostro Cobb, ale po chwili zmienił zdanie. – To wcale nie jest taki beznadziejnie głupi pomysł...

-Taa, zamiast tego miałbyś przed domem spocone, napalone nastolatki - przypomniał Arthur. - Gwarantuję, że nie dostrzegłbyś różnicy.

\- Przyjrzę się temu - zdecydował Eames. - Odkryję, dlaczego ona cię lubi. A jeśli się tego dowiemy, będziemy mogli znaleźć sposób, by przestała cię lubić.

\- Nie podoba mi się to - powiedzieli jednocześnie Arthur i Cobb. 

\- Dlaczego? Staram się pomóc!

\- Ponieważ wątpię, czy uda ci się zrobić to bez zranienia jej - wrzasnął Cobb.

\- Ponieważ jesteś nieznośny i nie można ci ufać, gdy kręcisz się wokół dzieci - dodał Arthur.

\- Ranisz mnie, obaj mnie ranicie - westchnął Eames, kładąc dłoń na piersi. – Moja praca może i polega na kłamaniu, ale także na kontaktach z ludźmi. Umiem się zachować przy dziecku. Pozwólcie mi z nią pomówić.

Arthur i Cobb popatrzyli na siebie, i wtedy uratowała ich Ariadne.

\- No przecież … to nie powinno boleć, prawda? - zasugerowała.

\- Nie jestem przekonany - wymamrotał Cobb.

\- Właśnie tego się obawiam – zaatakował po nim Arthur.

\- Odrobinę więcej synchronizacji i zacznę podejrzewać, że wasza dwójka jest małżeństwem - jęknął Eames.

  

* * *

 

 

_Trzy dni po tym, jak jej tata w końcu wrócił do domu, Arthur przyszedł, by zobaczyć jak im idzie._

_Phillipa nie mogła powiedzieć, że widząc go była tak samo szczęśliwa jak wtedy, gdy przyszedł tatuś, ale wciąż była bardzo zadowolona, kiedy podarował jej czerwonego balonika (a Jamesowi niebieskiego). Wydawał się zaskoczony, gdy zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i uścisnęła mocno._

_Ale rozluźnił się widocznie, gdy wyszeptała do jego ucha:_

_\- Dziękuję, panie Arthurze... Już myślałam, że nigdy nie wróci, ale pan powiedział, że wróci i ja panu uwierzyłam..._

_Poczuła, że jego długie palce dotykają jej pleców. Odwzajemnił lekko uścisk i odpowiedział:_

_\- Nie ma za co, ale ja naprawdę nic nie zrobiłem._

 

* * *

 

 

Phillipa bawiła się lalkami, gdy Eames wszedł do jej pokoju. 

\- Cześć - przywitał się, opierając się o framugę drzwi.

\- Hm? Och, dzień dobry panie Eamesie - odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się słodko niczym cukiereczek.

\- Bawisz się lalkami, co?

\- Mmhm.

\- Mogę się przyłączyć?

 Uśmiechnęła się i podała mu jedną z lalek.

\- Dobra, możesz być tatusiem.

\- Ok - zgodził się Eames, siadając na podłodze obok niej. Bawił się z nią przez kilka minut, by mogła poczuć się bezpiecznie, zanim zadał pytanie:

\- Więc, przez przypadek zauważyłem, że... zakochałaś się w Arthurze?

Jęknęła.

\- Och... cóż... obieca pan, że nikomu nie powie?

\- Z ręką na sercu.

\- Cóż... uch... Tak, lubię pana Arthura. Wydaje mi się, że mogę nawet... - Zachichotała, rumieniąc się.

Eames przybrał swój najlepszy uśmiech.

\- Tak mi się wydawało... ale nie mogę przestać się zastanawiać, jakim cudem możesz lubić Arthura. On jest trochę... nudny i ponury, prawda?

Zatrzymała się i skinęła głową.

\- Taa, myślę, że można tak powiedzieć... ale… - Rozpromieniła się, pochyliła do przodu i wyszeptała mu do ucha. - Powinieneś zobaczyć jego _uśmiech_

\- Uśmiech?

 

* * *

  

_Pewnej nocy, podczas wizyty Arthura, za oknem trwała okropna burza. Grzmoty dzwoniły w oknach, a błyskawice rozświetlały niebo tak jasno, jakby był dzień. Phillipa nie bała się, ale nie mogła spać przez hałas, więc zeszła na dół, by napić się wody._

_Tam znalazła Arthura siedzącego sztywno na kanapie, z kubkiem nietkniętej kawy stojącym na stoliku. Był w spodniach od pidżamy i t-shircie, z włosami rozczochranymi i miękkimi od spania bez ich wcześniejszego wysuszenia. W pokoju pachniało dymem papierosowym, a pusta paczka leżąca obok kubka pozwoliła jej domyśleć się, że musiał wypalić je wszystkie._

_\- Cześć - przywitała się, gdy grzmot uderzył na zewnątrz, a on dosłownie podskoczył._

_\- Kur... - powstrzymał się, kiedy zobaczył kto przed nim stoi. - Och, Phillipa. Co... Co ty tu robisz o tej godzinie?_

_\- Nie mogłam spać przez burzę. Dlaczego pan nie śpi? Nie musi pan jutro wcześnie wstać?_

_\- Och, ja... też nie mogłem spać._

_Skinęła głową, obserwując, jak sięgnął po kawę._

_Rozległ się kolejny grzmot. Arthur przewrócił filiżankę._

_\- Panie Arthurze?_

_\- Och, ach.. ja tylko... potrzebuję ręcznika, by... uch..._

_\- Nie boi się pan, prawda?_

\- B-boję? Ja? Jestem dorosłym mężczyzną.

_\- No i? - spytała, podążając za nim do kuchni, z której chwycił ręcznik papierowy, by_ _posprzątać bałagan. - To wcale nie oznacza, że nie może się pan przestraszyć._

_\- T-tak, ale chodziło mi o to… - Uśmiechnął się nerwowo, odsuwając dywan. - Dorośli nie boją się takich rzeczy jak... cóż... chodzi mi o to, że..._

_Grzmot walnął, a błyskawica rozświetliła niebo. Arthur walnął głową w róg stolika._

_\- Och, Ku... - powstrzymał się. - Kurczę..._

_Wpatrywała się w jego długie, drżące palce._

_\- Boi się pan. Boi się pan grzmotów._

_\- Ja tylko... - przerywał, opierając się o kanapę. – Nie lubię burzy, bo brzmi bardzo podobnie do... - Nie skończył mówić, że brzmi to jak odgłos strzelaniny, ponieważ ona przytuliła się do jego ramienia i objęła jego pierś._

_\- Już dobrze... Gdy ja się boję, tata, dziadek albo babcia przychodzą i trzymają mnie o tak i wtedy czuję się lepiej. Pana mama i tata nigdy tak nie robili?_

_\- Nie..._

_Jego dłoń gładziła czubek jej głowy._

_\- Obiecuję nie mówić tacie, że się pan bał._

_I zaczyna miękko śpiewać pierwszą piosenkę, która przychodzi jej do głowy, dopóki nie czuje, jak jego ręka zsuwa się z jej włosów na podłogę. Jego głowa opadła na wezgłowie kanapy, a ona uwolniła się spod jego ramienia i przykryła go kocem._

_\- Dobranoc, panie Arthurze, słodkich snów._

_Następnego ranka Arthur naprawdę nie umiał wytłumaczyć się Cobbowi, ale nie wydawał się tym przejmować. Philipa w nagrodę zatrzymała sobie zdjęcie jego śpiącej na kanapie postaci._

* * *

 

\- Naprawdę jestem aż tak nieznośny? - spytał z przerażeniem Eames, rozkładając się na ogrodowym krześle.

\- Naprawdę chcesz znać odpowiedź? - odparł wciąż zirytowany na niego Cobb.

Ariadne i Arthur wyszli po kawę i gdy tylko opuścili pomieszczenie, Eames zadał pytanie, które nękało go od wczoraj.

Od rozmowy z Philipą, czuł się zupełnie zagubiony. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć ani razu, _choć jednego_ razu, gdy widziałby uśmiech Arthura. Być może głupi uśmieszek. Może nawet lekki półuśmiech. Ale nigdy pełny uśmiech odsłaniający zęby.

\- Widziałeś go kiedyś? - Eames praktycznie błagał Cobba.

Prawda była taka, że Cobb spławił Eamesa, gdy ten wcześniej wspomniał mu, co powiedziała mu Philipa, ale gdy pomyślał o tym dłużej, uświadomił sobie, że sam także nigdy nie widział uśmiechu Arthura. Udawał, że wcale go to nie niepokoiło, ale teraz, gdy Eames zapytał o to wprost, nie mógł przecież skłamać mistrzowi kłamstwa.

\- Nie, niezupełnie. Ale to przecież nic wielkiego. Arthur jest po prostu... facetem o kamiennej twarzy.

\- Wszyscy się przecież uśmiechają. Jak to jest w ogóle... Ja tylko nie... - Wypuścił powietrze, opierając się o krzesło. – Jak to możliwe, że ona to zobaczyła, ale my nigdy? To jak jakaś cholerna legenda.

\- Ja... jestem pewien, że _musieliśmy_ widzieć jego uśmiech. Po prostu w tej chwili nie mogę sobie tego przypomnieć.

\- Nie ma mowy. Sposób, w jaki o tym mówiła... Nie słyszałeś, jak ona to mówiła, Cobb. Wypowiedziała to, jakby było to coś absolutnie niesamowitego. Zapamiętalibyśmy.

\- To nie Narnia, Eames.

\- Co to jest, do cholery, Narnia?

\- To... nie ważne. - Cobb przesunął dłonią po twarzy i włosach.

W tym momencie wrócili Ariadne i Arthur. Gdy Arthur wsypywał cukier do swojej kawy, Eames zaciągnął Ariadnę na bok.

\- Co tam? - spytała dziewczyna.

\- Widziałaś kiedyś uśmiech Arthura? - spytał ją tak, jakby odpowiedź miała znaczenie wagi państwowej.

\- C-co? Naprawdę, ja... - Jej wzrok opadł i uniósł się z powrotem na Eamesa. - Ja... musiałam widzieć, ale... nie mogę sobie przypomnieć...

\- Wymień jeden raz – dodał Eames.

\- Nigdy! - wyszeptała gwałtownie, oszołomiona – O mój boże.

\- Philipa widziała.

\- Naprawdę?

Przytaknął.

\- Sposób, w jaki to powiedziała... To musiało być przynajmniej imponujące.

\- Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić – jego, uśmiechającego się.

\- Wiem!

\- Hej, ludzie, wciąż mamy robotę do zrobienia - zawołał Cobb z drugiego końca pomieszczenia.

\- O czym oni rozmawiają? - spytał Arthur, podnosząc brew.

Cobb wpatrywał się w jego twarz, wystarczając długo, by zrobiło się to niezręczne.

\- O niczym.

 

* * *

 

  

_Jedna z koszulek Arthura przez przypadek dostała się do kosza z praniem i mężczyzna zostawił ją, gdy pojechał... tam, gdzie pojechał._

_Koszulka była biała i miała nadruk z nazwą zespołu, o którym nigdy nie słyszała. Nie ważne jak wiele razy była prana, wciąż pachniała jego wodą toaletową. Spała w niej, kiedy tylko mogła, używając jej jako prowizoryczną koszulkę nocną._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *W oryginale to zdanie brzmi: “It's not impossible, but it's bloody difficult” – a jeśli wciąż ktoś nie załapał - to cytat z filmu (pierwsza rozmowa Cobba z Eamesem. Tak, ten właśnie moment, gdy Eames zaraz powie: „Arthur? You're still working with that stick in the mud?” <3 Taa, uwielbiam ten moment :P)


	3. Część trzecia

_Phillipa odkryła, że Arthur nie był rannym ptaszkiem, chyba że miał robotę do zrobienia. Przyłapała go, gdy przez dwa poranki z rzędu przez godzinę przełączał swój budzik na drzemkę co dziesięć minut, zanim w końcu zszedł na dół na miskę płatków i szklankę soku pomarańczowego._

_\- Nie pije pan kawy na śniadanie jak tata? – spytała go zaciekawiona._

_\- Nie – odpowiedział jej prosto. – Nie pijam kawy, dopóki nie jestem porządnie obudzony. Lubię rozkoszować się nią, gdy jestem w pełni funktio... funkcjonalny. Wtedy smakuje lepiej._

_\- Och._

_Zapamiętała, że Arthur lubi smak kawy. Później odkryła, że lubi ją z dwoma łyżeczkami cukru i odrobiną śmietanki oraz że zawsze ją wącha, zanim bierze łyk._

 

* * *

 

Tego wieczoru, gdy wszyscy wrócili do domu Cobba, Ariadne i Eames postanowili, że muszą odkryć w Arthurze wszystkie te rzeczy, które widzi w nim Phillipa. A właściwie, najbardziej zdeterminowani byli, by zobaczyć jego uśmiech.

Z tego właśnie powodu Eames zaproponował Arthurowi:

\- Uważam, że powinieneś spędzić z nią trochę czasu.

\- Dlaczego? - spytał ostrożnie.

\- Nie do końca wiem jeszcze, dlaczego ona tak za tobą szaleje, więc chciałbym poobserwować was z ukrycia.

\- A ja mu w tym pomogę - dodała Ariadne.

\- Czyli zamierzacie nas szpiegować?

\- Właściwie tak.

\- ...Rany, jak skomplikowane może być dowiedzenie się, dlaczego mnie lubi?... Nie odpowiadaj!

\- Musisz być jedynie dla niej miły! Nie wiem, z czym masz problem.

\- Im więcej poświęcę jej uwagi, tym trudniej będzie jej się we mnie odkochać.

\- Albo, być może, uświadomi sobie wreszcie jak nudy i zrzędliwy zawsze byłeś.

Ariadne zachichotała. Arthur burknął.

Miles siedział z dziećmi, wieszając z nimi ozdoby na choince. W tle radio grało ciche kolędy.

\- Witajcie w domu! - zawołała radośnie Phillipa. Od rozpoczęcia przerwy świątecznej niemal promieniowała szczęściem.

\- Hej, zaczęliście bez nas - stwierdził Cobb, udając urażonego.

\- Przykro mi, tato. Nie mogliśmy się doczekać - poinformował go James.

\- Nic się nie stało - zapewnił go Cobb, czochrając mu włosy. - Przynajmniej wsadzę gwiazdę na czubek.

\- Ktoś ma ochotę na kakao? Zdaje się, że śnieg pada coraz mocniej - zaproponował Miles.

\- Zrobię kawę - powiedział Arthur.

Gdy wyszedł, a Eames podążył za nim, by wziąć dla siebie kubek kakao, Ariadne zaczęła pomagać Phillipie przy dekorowaniu drzewka.

\- Więc... - wyszeptała. - Zauważyłam, że zakochałaś się w Arthurze.

Phillipa spojrzała na Ariadne z uśmiechem.

\- Wiedziałam, że pan Eames nie będzie w stanie zachować sekretu.

\- Na to wygląda - stwierdziła nieśmiało Ariadne.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

\- Więc, jaki dokładnie jest ten jego uśmiech?

\- Chciałabyś wiedzieć? - droczyła się Phillipa.

Ariadne zaśmiała się. Ta mała dziewczynka okazała się odrobinę podstępna. W błysku jej oczu dostrzec można było odrobinę podobieństwa do Cobba.

\- Och, no weź. Obie jesteśmy dziewczynami. Dlaczego mi nie powiesz?

\- Cóż... Mogłabym ci powiedzieć... ale to jeden z moich specjalnych sekretów.

\- Specjalnych sekretów?

Przytaknęła.

\- Mm hmm. Mam całą kolekcję specjalnych sekretów dotyczących pana Arthura. Jeśli się nimi podzielę, nie będą już dłużej moje.

\- Z pewnością możesz niektóre z nich zdradzić, prawda? To znaczy, trudno jest utrzymywać tajemnicę.

\- Cóż. Powiem ci jeden z moich sekretów, jeśli ty powiesz mi jeden z twoich.

\- Co chcesz wiedzieć?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. Daj mi się zastanowić.

\- No dobrze.

Ariadne nie zdradziła jej, że była gotowa oddać cały  swój pamiętnik, by odkryć tajemnicę Phillipy. Tak bardzo była ciekawa (poza tym, jej życie i tak było strasznie nudne).

W kuchni, Eames wrzucił pianki do swojego kakao, podczas gdy Arthur napełnił dzbanek kawą. Eames zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, że Arthur naprawdę dobrze orientuje się w kuchni Cobba.

\- Często tu przebywasz, prawda? - spytał.

\- Chyba można tak powiedzieć. To lepsze od spędzania nocy w hotelach i apartamentach. Chociaż staram się nie nadużywać gościnności.

\- W ogóle nie odwiedzasz swojej rodziny?

Arthur jedynie przemknął wzrokiem po Eamesie, gdy otwierał lodówkę, by wziąć bezmleczną śmietankę.

\- Wolę trzymać się z daleka od domu rodzinnego.

\- Naprawdę? Dlaczego?

Arthur nalał kawę do czerwonego kubka.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, bym zgłaszał się na przesłuchanie.

\- Tylko się zastanawiam.

Arthur przypatrywał się przez moment Eamesowi, ściągnął wargi, wzruszył ramionami i w końcu odpowiedział:

\- Moja matka miała romans z innym facetem i zostawiła mnie ze swoim mężem, gdy uciekła ze swoim kochankiem. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, dlaczego facet, którego nazywałem ojcem, nie był dla mnie zbyt miły.

Delektował się chwilę zapachem swojego napoju, zanim upił łyk.

\- Brzmi, jakby nasi ojcowie powinni wybrać się razem na piwo.

\- Być może - odpowiedział Arthur, jak zwykle śmiertelnie poważnie.

\- Więc lubisz tu przebywać, bo czujesz się tu jak w domu?

\- Nie czuję się jak w domu nigdzie indziej niż tutaj.

* * *

 

_Pewnej nocy Arthur zostaje z Phillipą i Jamesem, gdy Cobb wychodzi. Phillipa tego nie wiedziała, ale Arthur był pewien, że Cobb zamierza niedługo wrócić do pracy. Wie, jak branża Współśnienia zawsze przyciąga z powrotem i Cobb nie miał być wyjątkiem._

_Dziewczynka przyniosła swoją kolorowankę i usiadła na stole w salonie._

_\- Chciałby pan pokolorować z nami, panie Arthurze?_

_Była szczęśliwa, gdy się zgodził._

_James szalał, kiedy miał kredki w ręce, a Phillipa wolała używać kolorów, które lubiła, zamiast tych, które były w bajce. Arthur jednak był w rysowaniu równie precyzyjny, jak we wszystkim innym. Pokolorował Scooby’ego Doo dokładnie tak samo, jak pokazywali go w telewizji._

_\- Lubi pan Scooby Doo? – spytała go Phillipa._

_\- Lubiłem, gdy byłem mały, nawet jeśli rozwiązywałem zagadki w ciągu pierwszych pięciu minut odcinka._

_\- Scooby Doo był w telewizji, gdy był pan mały?_

_Arthur wybuchnął śmiechem i był to najwspanialszy śmiech - głęboki, bogaty i ciepły, jak jego kawa. Gdyby śmiech miał zapach, Phillipa była pewna, że pachniałby kawą._

_\- Scooby Doo leci w telewizji od 1969._

_\- To bardzo długo._

_\- Wydaje się znacznie krócej, gdy jest się starszym._

_\- Kogo pan najbardziej lubi w Scooby Doo?_

_\- Um – zastanowił się. – Wydaje mi się, że zawsze lubiłem Velmę, bo był mądra. No i Scoobiego, oczywiście._

_\- Ja najbardziej lubię Scoobiego – zawołał James._

_\- A ja lubię Daphne, ponieważ jest ładna – wyznała Phillipa._

_Uśmiechnął się._

_Widziała jego uśmiech wiele razy, ale za każdym razem czuła się tak, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy._

_\- Panie Arthurze…_

_\- Tak?_

_\- Mogę zrobić panu zdjęcie?_

_\- Nie lubię pozować do zdjęć._

_\- Proszę?_

_\- No dobrze. – Zdawał się zapomnieć, że już to kiedyś robił. Nie powiedziała mu, że ma już mnóstwo jego zdjęć. Na niektórych był nawet jego uśmiech, ale chciała mieć kilka, na których patrzyłby się w aparat._

_Miał w końcu wspaniałe oczy._

* * *

 

Cobb musiał zrobić świąteczne zakupy, więc wszyscy dostali dzień wolny. James chciał mu pomóc, więc Cobb zabrał go ze sobą, wiedząc, że spostrzegawczość jego syna była na tyle niska, iż bez problemu uda mu się kupić prezent bez jego wiedzy.

Eames wylegiwał się na kanapie w bokserkach i różowej koszuli, ze stopami ułożonymi na stoliku, a Ariadne siedziała zwinięta na fotelu z kubkiem kakao w ręce. Oboje oglądali porannoniedzielne pasmo kreskówek, bo nie mogli zdecydować się na nic innego (“Nie ma, do cholery, opcji, bym oglądał _Plotkarę_ ” powiedział Eames, a Ariadne odmówiła oglądania czegokolwiek na MTV).

\- Hej - powiedziała.

\- Co?

\- Gdzie jest Arthur?

\- Myślisz, że mógłby być z Phillipą?

\- Moglibyśmy przegapić jego uśmiech....

Oboje skoczyli na równe nogi i przeskakując dwa stopnie na raz, wspięli się na górę.

Znaleźli Arthura leżącego jeszcze w łóżku i walącego w swój budzik. Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi z wciąż zaczerwionymi oczami i dostrzegł gapiących się na niego współpracowników.

\- Co? - spytał wciąż ciężkim od snu głosem.

\- Nic - opowiedzieli, odwracając się pośpiesznie z zamiarem powrotu do kreskówek. Arthur wrócił do spania.

Gdy Ariadne i Eames zeszli ze schodów, dziewczyna westchnęła.

\- Myślę, że możemy mieć małą obsesję.

\- Ech, wiem, ale to mnie prześladuje. Nawet zszedłem w sen i próbowałem to podrobić, ale nie mogę podrobić czegoś, czego nie znam.

\- Dzień dobry.

Oboje podskoczyli, krzycząc.

Phillipa gapiła się na nich zdezorientowana, stojąc w framudze kuchennych drzwi w swojej disneyowiskiej pidżamce i z rozczochranymi włosami.

\- Co się stało? - spytała.

\- Nic - powiedzieli ponownie.

Phillipa przeniosła ciężar ciała z jednej nóżki na drugą.

\- Czy ktoś z was mógłby zrobić mi jakieś śniadanie?

* * *

 

_Arthur nie umiał gotować, bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starał. Mógł przestudiować przepis od deski do deski i podążać dokładnie za jego wskazówkami, a zrobione przez niego jedzenie w końcu i tak zawsze było przypalone._

_\- Gotowanie to nie proste podążanie za instrukcjami – wytłumaczył mu Cobb. – To sztuka. Tu potrzeba finezji._

_\- Gadaj tak dalej, a zacznę myśleć, że jesteś Eamesem podrabiającym Cobba. – Jego głos brzmiał kąśliwie i nieuprzejmie, ale to tylko dlatego, że Arthur był sfrustrowany. – Jeśli instrukcje mówią "gotować dwadzieścia minut", powinieneś gotować dwadzieścia minut._

_Cobb sprawdza pudełko._

_\- Tu jest napisane dwadzieścia sekund._

_Phillipa nie mogła powstrzymać wypływającego jej na usta uśmiechu, gdy zobaczyła, jak cała twarz Arthura czerwienieje, od nosa aż po koniuszki uszu. Pomyślała, że to najsłodsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała i była szczęśliwa, że miała ze sobą swój aparat i mogła zrobić zdjęcie._

_Obaj mężczyźni obejrzeli się, gdy błysnął flesz, ale już stamtąd zniknęła, zanim którykolwiek z nich choćby zauważył, że tam stała._

* * *

 

Eames był wspaniałym kucharzem i uwielbiał się tym popisywać. Potrafił podrzucać naleśniki tak, jak żadna z dziewczyn jeszcze nigdy nie widziała, a Phillipa nawet zaklaskała. Noszenie fartucha z falbankami nie sprawiało, że wyglądał mniej niedorzecznie.

\- Gdzie się pan nauczył tak podrzucać naleśniki, panie Eames – spytała Phillipa.

\- Ach, widzisz, moja droga Phillipo, mógłbym ci powiedzieć, ale potrzebuję jakiś informacji w zamian.

Położył gotowy naleśnik na talerzu, na którym znajdowały się wszystkie pozostałe i wrócił do smażenia bekonu.

\- No dobrze, powiem panu cokolwiek pan zechce, ale tylko jedną rzecz.

\- W porządku. - Eames posłał jej swój uśmiech za milion dolarów. - Jak podrzuca się naleśniki dowiedziałem się z jednego programu kulinarnego. Nauczyłem się tego triku, by móc imponować dziewczynie.

\- Zadziałało? - spytała Ariadne.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. - Zaśmiał się Eames. - Ty także jesteś pod wrażeniem?

\- Absolutnie tak - odpowiedziała Ariadne.

\- Tak, patrzenie jak robię jej śniadanie całkiem jej się podobało... Chociaż jej chłopak nie potrafił tego docenić.

\- Dlaczego? Dla niego nie starczyło? - spytała całkowicie niewinnie Phillipa.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że przyjdzie, więc nie - zachichotał Eames. - A teraz... co takiego chciałem wiedzieć o tobie?

Postawił naleśniki i bekon na stole, chwycił talerz i złapał tosta, który wyskoczył z tostera na idealnie podłożony talerz. Phillipa zachichotała i westchnęła.

\- Te naleśniki mają w sobie kawałki czekolady!

\- Miałem przeczucie, że takie ci zasmakują. A teraz... co takiego chcę wiedzieć... powiedz mi więcej na temat tego, dlaczego lubisz Arthura.

Uśmiechnęła się z ustami pełnymi naleśników i przełknęła.

\- Cóż... trudno to wyjaśnić. Pan Arthur jest najlepszą osobą na świecie. Jest mądry i miły, i lubi czerwony kolor i Scooby Doo, i jest naprawdę, naprawdę uroczy.

\- Powiedziałaś, że lubisz jego uśmiech. Kiedy go widziałaś? Co sprawiło, że się uśmiechnął?

\- Umawialiśmy się na tylko jedną rzecz - odpowiedziała radośnie.

\- Marnujesz naszą szansę, Eames - wymamrotała Ariadne, gapiąc się na niego.

Eames zaśmiał się.

\- Jesteś zbyt mądra dla własnego dobra, Phillipo.

W tamtym momencie na śniadanie zszedł oszołomiony i wciąż zaspany Arthur, więc rozmowa się skończyła. Nie zjadł zbyt dużo, rozproszony przez sposób w jaki patrzyli na niego Eames i Ariadne.

* * *

 

_Pewnego letniego dnia, gdy Phillipa malowała kredą po chodniku, Arthur pomagał Cobbowi naprawić samochód._ _W radio leciała piosenka Queensów - "Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy"._

_Arthur znał każde słowo i nawet jeśli śpiewał  cicho, był wspaniały. Phillipa poczuła zawroty głowy i cały podjazd zapełniła narysowanymi sercami._

 


	4. Część czwarta

 

_Phillipa na lekcji plastyki namalowała Arthura z bukietem stokrotek. Nauczycielka była z niej tak dumna, że powiesiła jej malunek na ścianie pośrodku wszystkich innych obrazków. Phillipa była niesamowicie szczęśliwa, że go narysowała, nawet jeśli przewrócone “C” nie oddawało prawdziwego kształtu jego uśmiechu._

_\- Co to za chłopiec na twoim obrazku? - spytała ją nauczycielka, pani Wylie._

_Phillipa uśmiechnęla się._

_\- Najlepszy chłopak na świecie._

 

* * *

 

\- Hej, panie Arthurze -  przywitała się Phillipa, wyglądając przez drzwi. Arthur wiązał buty i wciąż pachniał jakby dopiero wyszedł spod prysznica.

\- Och - odpowiedział, lekko podskakując. - Cześć.

\- Miał pan miłą kąpiel?

\- T...tak.

Splotła za plecami palce i zakołysała się.

\- To dobrze, hmm... czy pan...

Skierował na nią pełną uwagę, kładąc ręce na kolanach.

\- Co tam?

\- Czy pobawi się pan ze mną? - spytała, rumieniąc się. - Proszę? James poszedł na południową drzemkę i nie mam się z kim bawić.

Arthur wydawał się rozdrażniony tym, że James już śpi, ale, zerkając na zegarek, przypomniał sobie, że tego ranka spał do jedenastej, ponieważ było prawie południe.

\- Nie poprosiłaś Eamesa albo Ariadne?

\- Dużo bardziej wolę pobawić się z panem, panie Arthurze.

Westchnął, podnosząc się na nogi. Zachwyciła się widokiem światła błyszczącego na jego butach.

\- No dobra. W co chcesz się bawić?

Chwyciła jego dłoń, jej palce niemal objęły jego nadgarstek, i zaciągnęła go w dół korytarza, do swojego pokoju.

\- Chodź!

\- Co będziemy robić? - spytał.

W pokoju małej dziewczynki wyglądał zupełnie nie na miejscu, podczas gdy ona majstrowała przy czymś, co wyglądało na stereo podłączone do jej telewizora. Drzwi zostały ledwo uchylone. W ramach przyzwyczajenia Arthur sprawdził wyjście i gdy spojrzał z powrotem na Phillipę, nie mógł powstrzymać bladego uśmiechu.

Miała na sobie wielkie okulary w kształcie gwiazdek i różowe boa z piór.

\- Jesteś gwiazdą filmową? - spytał.

\- Nie! Piosenkarką!

\- Czy to znaczy, że ja jestem twoją eskortą? Ochroną?

Pokręciła główką.

\- Nie wiem, co to znaczy esporta, ale na razie jesteś widownią.

\- Och, no dobrze - przytaknął, siadając na jej łóżku i kładąc ręce na kolanach.

Zatrzymała się, zerkając w tył na coś co, jak Arthur w końcu odkrył, było maszyną do karaoke.

\- Hmmm... Panie Arthurze? Zapowie mnie pan?

\- Oczywiście.

Zaczęła ustawiać wszystkie swoje przytulanki po jednej stronie łóżka, aby były zwrócone w stronę jej wymyślonej sceny, a Arthur trzymał mikrofon między swoimi długimi palcami.

\- Co chcesz, żebym powiedział? - spytał.

Spojrzała na niego, uśmiechając się tak, że widać było wszystkie jej małe, białe ząbki.

\- Nie wiem.

Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, a ona obserwowała zmarszczki na jego czole, gdy uniósł brwi.

\- No dobrze, jesteś gotowa?

Wbiegła do szafy, chowając się za ubraniami, które miały służyć za jej kurtynę.

\- Mm-hmm!

I Arthur nie mógł się powstrzymać, jej energia i pogodna natura były zaraźliwe.

\- Panie i panowie, chłopcy i dziewczęta, bijcie brawa dla jednej i jedynej Phillipy Cobb!

I nawet zaklaskał dla niej.

Rozchyliła ubrania i wyszła pełna dumy, gdy muzyka zaczęła grać. Arthur przesunął jednego z jej pluszowych piesków, by usiąść na łóżku. Skakała do piosenki Taylor Swift, teatralnie wyrzucała ręce w powietrze lub wskazywała na “ludzi na widowni”, tańcząc.

Klaskał i gwizdał, gdy piosenka się skończyła i Phillipa ukłoniła się kilka razy.

\- Ała! - wyszeptała Ariadne. - Stanąłeś mi na ręce.

\- Przepraszam, skarbie.

Cobb wyszedł z pokoju Jamesa, by znaleźć dwójkę swoich współpracowników zgarbionych przy drzwiach do sypialni Phillipy, zaglądających przez szparę w drzwiach. Ariadne kuliła się między nogami Eamesa i wyglądało to dosyć dziwnie.

\- Co wy robicie? - spytał Cobb.

\- Ciiii - uciszyli go oboje.

Cobb przejechał dłońmi po twarzy, zrezygnowany, i przeszedł w dół korytarza.

\- Przepraszam. Wybaczcie mi, jeśli pójdę zrobić coś pożytecznego?

\- Miłej zabawy - wymamrotała Ariadne. - Boże... to takie słodkie.

\- Ale nie mogę zobaczyć jego twarzy - narzekał Eames.

Phillipa podbiegła do Arthura i założyła boa na jego szyję.

\- Teraz ty będziesz piosenkarzem a ja widownią i potem znów się zamienimy.

\- Och. Nie, nie wydaje mi się, by...

Pociągnęła go dwoma rękami, stawiając go na nogi.

\- To będzie fajne! To będzie fajna zabawa, panie Arthurze!

\- Nie jestem dobry w śpiewaniu - powiedział nerwowo.

\- No jasne, że jest pan! Tak ładnie proszę.

\- Och... Sam nie wiem... Nawet nie wiemy, czy są tam jakieś piosenki, które znam.

\- Tu jest milion piosenek!

Arthur posłał jej krzywe spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy zaczęła przebiegać listę tytułów, wiedząc, że nie ma już teraz możliwości, by mógł się z tego wykręcić, nie powodując przy tym jej płaczu.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to robię.

\- Nie mogę dosłyszeć, co się dzieje - powiedział Eames.

\- Wydaje mi się, że Arthur zamierza śpiewać - odpowiedziała Ariadne wyraźnie podekscytowanym tonem.

\- Co? To on wie, co to jest muzyka?

Arthur kiwnął, gdy wybrał piosenkę i obrócił się.

\- No dobrze. Gotowa?

Skoczyła na miejsce, które wcześniej zajmował.

\- Tak! Jeśli się pan denerwuje, może pan zamknąć oczy.

Arthur westchnął.

\- Postaram się.

Wcisnął guzik na urządzeniu i nie zrobił tak dobrego show jak ona wcześniej, ale Phillipa i tak ciągle klaskała.

\- Muszę to nagrać na telefon - wymamrotała Ariadne, wyciągając komórkę z kieszeni. Eames miał już swój telefon w ręce.

\- On naprawdę wie, co to muzyka - wymruczał Eames.

\- To Beatelsi, prawda? - spytała Ariadne.

\- _Tutaj wschodzi słońce. Doo-n-doo-doo. Tutaj wschodzi słońce. A ja mówię, że to w porządku*_ \- śpiewał cicho do mikrofonu.

Phillipa klaskała w rączki, a jej oczy świeciły się niczym gwiazdy, gdy go oglądała. Ariadne musiała przegryźć policzki, aby nie zapiszczeć.

\- Jak Boga kocham, ta mała dziewczynka sprawia, że zaczynam chcieć mieć dzieci...

\- _Mały skarbie, to była długa, zimna i samotna zima. Mały skarbie, wydaję się jakby słońca nie było przez lata. Tutaj wschodzi słońce. Doo-n-doo-do. Tutaj wschodzi słońce. A ja mówię, że to w porządku_ \- śpiewał dalej Arthur z zamkniętymi oczami, ponieważ był nieźle zdenerwowany.

Phillipa wyciągnęła swój nowy aparat i cyknęła zdjęcie, gdy nie patrzył.

Ariadne i Eames wymienili spojrzenia.

_\- Mały skarbie, uśmiech wraca na ich twarze._ \- Obrócił się do niej, wyciągając rękę. Przyjęła ją, wskakując w jego ramiona i śpiewając razem z nim. – _Mały skarbie, wydaję się jakby go nie było przez lata._

\- _Tutaj wschodzi słońce_ \- śpiewali wspólnie. - _Tutaj wschodzi słońce. A ja mówię, że to w porządku._

 

* * *

 

 

_\- Panie Arthurze?_

_Spojrzał znad swoich rozłożonych na kuchennym stole papierów, turlając papierosa między palcami i szybko schował go za plecami._

_\- Phillipa, co ty tu robisz tak późno? Jest prawie druga w nocy._

_\- Miałam zły sen._

_\- O-oh… cóż… chcesz mi o nim opowiedzieć?_

_Udawała, że nie zauważa, jak wrzuca papierosa do puszki z colą._

_\- Był o mamusi._

_Ramiona Arthura opadły._

_\- Och._

_Wdrapała się na krzesło, obejmując kolana._

_\- Śniłam, że stała w drzwiach mojego pokoju i gdy ją zawołałam, odwróciła się i sobie poszła. Próbowałam za nią pobiec, ale nie mogłam jej znaleźć. Zniknęła._

_Pogłaskał czubek jej głowy._

_\- To tylko sen._

_\- Tak... - wymamrotała do swoich kolan. - Tylko, że nie tylko._

_Spojrzała na niego. Jej wielkie zielone oczy wypełnione były łzami, a usta zastygły w grymasie._

_\- Dlaczego musiała odejść?_

_Pogłaskał ją po policzku._

_\- Nie umiem ci na to odpowiedzieć._

_Zapiszczała i zaszlochała, a on troszkę niezręcznie starł jej łzy._

_\- Hej, hej - wyszeptał i uniósł jej buzię, by mogła na niego spojrzeć. - Nie chciałaby, byś była smutna, prawda?_

_\- N-nie - czknęła._

_\- Twój tata też woli oglądać twój uśmiech, prawda?_

_Pokiwała głową słabo._

_\- Wiem, że to przykre i to nic złego czuć smutek, ale nie pozwól się mu sparaliżować, okej? Wszystko się ułoży. Twój tata jest w domu i cię kocha, i troszczy się o ciebie, i nic tego nie zmieni. Jesteś mądra i dojrzała, i słodka, i wszystko będzie dobrze. Będziesz bardzo szczęśliwa. Obiecuję._

_\- Z ręką na sercu?_

_\- Z ręką na sercu._

_Przytuliła go i on tym razem uścisnął ją bez wahania._

_\- Nie martw się. Wszyscy za nią tęsknimy - powiedział jej._

_Mimo wszystko, nie chciała wrócić do swojego łóżka, więc pozwolił jej spać w swoim, samemu śpiąc na podłodze._

 

* * *

\- Jak myślisz, co ona robi z tymi zdjęciami? - spytał Eames Ariadne, gdy ta przeszukiwała pokój Phillipy, która wraz z Jamesem poszła do kina ze swoim tatą.

\- Właśnie tego musimy się dowiedzieć. Pomóż mi znaleźć jej aparat.

\- Pewnie wzięła go ze sobą. Jak na razie, zauważyłem, że zabiera go wszędzie.

\- Tak myślisz? - Jęknęła, gdy uderzyła się głową o łóżko, pod które zaglądała. - Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś, zanim zaczęłam szukać?

Eames wzruszył ramionami.

\- Arthur ma rację. Jesteś nieznośny.

Eames uśmiechnął się.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Ariadne.

Dziewczyna zanurkowała z powrotem pod łóżko.

\- Znalazłam coś tutaj... Aha! - Wyczołgała się spod mebla, trzymając w ręce album. - Musi istnieć jakiś powód, dla którego to tutaj chowa.

\- Wiem dlaczego ja chowam rzeczy pod moim łóżkiem.

Wywróciła oczami i położyła album na toaletce Phillipy.

\- Zobaczmy, co my tu mamy... - powiedziała, otwierając go.

\- Coś takiego.... - wyszeptał Eames. - To Arthur!

Pierwsze zdjęcie to jego nerwowy półuśmiech z świąt, gdy dostała pierwszy aparat. Refleksy światełek z choinki odbijały się na jego twarzy. Było tam jeszcze kilka trochę rozmytych fotografii Arthura, który przygotowuje kawę, czyta...

Ariadne zachichotała na widok zdjęcia śpiącego mężczyzny z ręką zwisającą z krawędzi łóżka i uchylonymi ustami.

\- Ślini się, gdy śpi. Kto by pomyślał.

\- Ma tutaj całkiem bogatą kolekcję - stwierdził Eames, gdy Ariadne przewróciła kolejną stronę.

Oboje sapnęli głośno.

Fotografia przedstawiała jego twarz odwróconą w trzech czwartych w stronę Jamesa i... uśmiechniętą.

\- Łał. - To jedyne, co Ariadne była w stanie powiedzieć. - Ja... łał.

\- Nic dziwnego, że nigdy się nie uśmiecha! Nie uśmiecha się w ten sposób na byle co.

\- Można by pływać w jego dołeczkach!

\- No właśnie!

\- Wygląda jak aniołek!

\- No właśnie!

Niemal z żalem przewróciła stronę, by odkryć kolejne zdjęcie jego snu. Tym razem na kanapie. Było tam więcej jego ujęć, w szczególności jedno - na którym Arthur jest cały czerwony, stojąc nad czymś, co najwyraźniej jest przypalonym posiłkiem.

Nie uchwyciła jednak ponownie jego uśmiechu, a przynajmniej nie na wyraźnym zdjęciu.

Ariadne zamknęła album, gdy doszła do pierwszej pustej strony.

\- Niemal chciałabym, żebyśmy nie musieli powstrzymywać jej zauroczenia.

\- Przyznaj, że gdyby była dorosła, byłoby to przerażające.

Ariadne zaśmiała się i schowała album z powrotem na miejsce.

\- Wydaje mi się, że zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego...

\- ...Kocha go tak bardzo - kończy za nią Eames.

Oboje wzdychają.

\- Musimy powiedzieć o tym Cobbowi - stwierdza Ariadne.

\- Cobbowi? Powinniśmy powiedzieć o tym Arthurowi.

\- Powiedzieć Arthurowi co?

Oboje podskoczyli.

Arthur stał w drzwiach ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Co wy tu robicie?

\- Nic - krzyknęli oboje.

\- Wiecie co, ostatnio ciągle słyszę to zdanie i z jakiś dziwnych powodów coraz trudniej jest mi w nie wierzyć. Zakładam, że szukacie, prawda?

Oboje uśmiechnęli się z odrobiną wstydu.

\- Staramy się znaleźć rozwiązanie twojego małego problemu z Phillipą, owszem - zapewnił go Eames.

\- Więc... czy z jakiegoś powodu nie mogę poznać tych informacji?

\- Tego nie powiedziałem - stwierdził Eames, zerkając na Ariadne.

\- To ty chciałeś mu o tym powiedzieć - odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

Oboje spojrzeli na Arthura.

\- Więc...? - spytał

Dobiegł ich dźwięk z piętra niżej i kilka minut później pojawiła się Phillipa, paplając z podekscytowaniem o filmie, który właśnie widziała.

\- Hej... co robicie w moim pokoju? - spytała

\- No właśnie, co robimy? - spytał Arthur, gapiąc się na parę winowajców.

\- My... - wyjąkała Ariadne. - My... eee…

\- Bawimy się w chowanego - zdecydował Eames. - Jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy, ale Arthur powiedział, że twój pokój będzie świetną bazą.

\- Ja...co? - wyjąkał Arthur.

\- Też mogę się bawić? - spytała dziewczynka.

\- Oczywiście, że możesz. - Eames roześmiał się. - Ty liczysz!

I wypadł z pokoju.

Przez chwilę Arthur gapił się na Ariadnę, która wyglądała na równie zdesperowaną i zdezorientowaną, ale gdy Phillipa oparła się o szafę i zaczęła liczyć, również i oni dopadli drzwi.

 

* * *

 

_Pewnego razu Arthur zasnął na kanapie i gdy jego koszulka się podwinęła, Phillipa zauważyła, że ma na plecach tatuaż. Był to napis w jakimś obcym języku, którego nie rozumiała, ale gdy się obudził, zapytała go o to._

_Zarumienił się i uśmiechnął z lekkim zakłopotaniem._

_\- Och, to... zrobiłem go na jednej imprezie w Rosji, gdy studiowałem za granicą. To rosyjskie słowa: "Avos' da kak-nubud' do dobra ne dovedut", które mówią "Może i jakoś nigdy nie są dobre”. To coś w rodzaju powiedzenia, które przestrzega przed liczeniem na szczęście._

_\- Dlaczego liczenie na szczęście jest złe?_

_\- Prawdę mówiąc... odkryłem, że to nie zawsze jest złe, ale wtedy, gdy robiłem ten tatuaż myślałem inaczej... Cóż, tak właściwie, gdy go robiłem, nie myślałem za dużo w ogóle._

_\- Co to znaczy?_

_\- Ja... powiem ci, gdy będziesz starsza._

_Uśmiechnęła się do niego i on odwzajemnił uśmiech, nawet nie uświadamiając sobie, że to zrobił. Była oczarowana świadomością, że bez żadnego wysiłku może spowodować jego uśmiech._

 

 

* * *

*Długo zastanawiałam się nad tym, czy przetłumaczyć słowa piosenki czy nie... Z jednej strony, to o czym śpiewa Arthur wydaje się w jakiś sposób znaczące dla treści, ale z drugiej strony tłumaczenie Beatelsów to prawie profanacja :P Radzę więc, na uświadomienie sobie dlaczego Phillipie oczy lśniły niczym gwiazdy, w odpowiednim momencie włączyć to <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6j4TGqVl5g>  i użyć trochę wyobraźni :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Napisanie komentarza jest banalnie proste (i nawet nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym). A ile daje radości tłumaczce :)


	5. Część piąta

 

\- Eee… Eames? - zaczął Cobb. - Dlaczego... siedzisz w spiżarni?

Eames uśmiechnął się bezwstydnie, zanim odpowiedział:

\- Chowam się.

\- Przed czym?

\- Przed Phillipą. To część zabawy.

\- Acha... czy gdy mnie nie było, zrobiliście w ogóle cokolwiek związanego z pracą?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Nie bierz nas za amatorów, Cobb.

Cobb posłał mu długie, uważne spojrzenie.

\- Po prostu zamknij drzwi - poradził Eames. - I nie mów jej, gdzie jestem.

Cobb jedynie westchnął, złapał paczkę krakersów i zamknął drzwi do spiżarni.

Gdy wszedł do salonu, zauważył wciśniętą pod kanapę Ariadne.

\- Wnioskuję, że ty też się bawisz? - spytał.

Ariadne wychyliła się, zarumieniła i schowała z powrotem.

\- Za sekundę będzie na dole. Nie mów jej, że tu jestem.

\- Mogę tylko zauważyć, że jesteście dorośli?

\- Nie udawaj, że ty nigdy nie bawisz się ze swoimi dzieci, Cobb. Poza tym, to wina Eamesa.

Jedynie Ariadne była w stanie w jedną chwilę oskarżać, a sekundę później wyjaśniać czyja to wina.

\- Dobra, dobra. Nic więcej nie powiem.

Phillipa pojawiła się na szczycie schodów dokładnie wtedy, gdy Cobb usiadł na fotelu ze swoimi krakersami.

\- Czy ktoś tędy przechodził? - spytała go dziewczynka.

Cobb jedynie wzruszył ramionami, więc kontynuowała swoje poszukiwania. Gdy tylko zniknęła w kuchni, Doma zaskoczyły otwierające się drzwi szafy stojącej w korytarzu i cicho wyczołgujący z niej Arthur .

\- Serio? - mruknął Cobb.

-Ciii - uciszył go Arthur, zaczynając wdrapywać się po schodach.

\- Nie dotrzesz do bazy przede mną! - warknęła Ariadne, ale dosyć szybko uświadomiła sobie, że on już będzie na górze, zanim ona choćby wydostanie się spod kanapy. - Cholera jasna.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy? - spytał Dom.

\- Zamknij się, Cobb!

Arthur zniknął. Ariadne wyglądała na wyraźnie niezadowoloną. Wierciła się przez moment, po czym westchnęła i warknęła:

\- No dobra, pomożesz mi czy nie?

\- Jasne - odparł Cobb, łapiąc ją za kostki. Pociągnął, ale nic się nie stało. - Mocno tam utknęłaś.

\- Powiedź choć jeden komentarz na temat mojej wagi, a wsadzę ci stopę w usta.

\- Nic takiego nie mówiłem. - Szarpnął jeszcze raz i w końcu drgnęła. Przy trzecim pociągnięciu wreszcie była wolna; z rozczochranymi włosami, wygniecionymi ubraniami, ale wolna.

\- Ani się waż - rozkazała, zauważając jak mężczyzna zagryza dolną wargę, by powstrzymać śmiech.

\- Lepiej się pośpiesz - poradził jej Cobb.

Przypominając sobie, co robiła, Ariadne pobiegła w stronę schodów i pokonała je, przeskakując trzy stopnie na raz.

\- Jesteś cała? - zawołał za nią Cobb.

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, COBB!

Chwilę później wpadła podskakująca Phillipa, prowadząc za sobą Eamesa.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że w grze w chowanego można brać zakładników - wymamrotał. - Ale najwyraźniej zostałem złapany.

Cobb jedynie pokręcił głową.

 

* * *

 

 

Eames liczył, a reszta zniknęła. Ariadne pilnowała, by tym razem nie schować się pod żadnym z mebli i zamiast tego ukryła pod prysznicem w łazience Cobba.

Arthur znalazł kryjówkę w pralni, wciśnięty między półkę z proszkami i płynami do płukania a deską do prasowania, bezpiecznie ukryty przed zauważeniem z miejsca przy drzwiach dzięki kupie brudnych ubrań.

Odkrył, że nie jest sam, gdy kupa brudnych ubrań się poruszyła.

\- Panie Arthurze! - wyszeptała podekscytowana Phillipa spod pagórka z ciuchów.

\- Och… przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem, że się tu chowasz.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. Nie mam nic przeciwko.

Siedzieli tak przez chwilę w niezręcznej ciszy.

Phillipa obserwowała jego profil, spiczasty i poważny, gładką skórę na jego policzkach i  ciemne oczy, sprawiające wrażenie, jakby wiele przeżyły. Jego usta były lekko popękane, a zęby nieznacznie pożółkłe od nikotyny. Żaden z jego włosów nie był rozczochrany, jak zawsze. Pomyślała także, że ma najsłodsze uszy na świecie.

Wyciągnęła aparat z kieszeni swojej bluzy (czerwonej, oczywiście), wycelowała go i pstryknęła zdjęcie.

Zauważył to.

\- Co robisz? - spytał, ale nie niemiło, raczej z zaciekawieniem.

Zarumieniła się.

\- Tylko zdjęcie. Lubię robić panu zdjęcia, panie Arthurze.

\- Nie wydaje mi się…

\- Dobrze pan wychodzi na zdjęciach, panie Arthurze. Jest pan przeprzystojniejszy niż się panu wydaje.

\- Wydaje mi się, że mówi się przystojniejszy, Phillipo… ale… dziękuję, chyba.

\- Cóż, jest pan. Uważam, że jest pan najprzeprzystojniejszą osobą na całym świecie.

\- Nie widziałaś jeszcze całego świata - wymamrotał, rumieniąc się wbrew sobie.

\- Wiem… ale wydaje mi się, że nawet gdybym zobaczyła, wciąż myślałabym, że pan jest.

Znów uśmiechnął się w ten swój sposób.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ.

\- Ponieważ, dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ, bo.

Zaśmiał się.

\- Ponieważ, bo, dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ, bo… kocham cię.

Patrzyli się na siebie przez chwilę, aż dziewczynka zaczęła chichotać i wpadła głębiej w kupę ubrań.

Arthur nie chciał tego usłyszeć, chociaż jednocześnie ciągle czekał, aż Phillipa w końcu przyzna się do swoich uczuć… tak bardzo martwił się tym, jak poradzi sobie ze zrobieniem tego, co trzeba, nie łamiąc jej przy tym serca i jednocześnie nie zostając jej chłopakiem. Bał się tych trzech sylab bardziej niż czegokolwiek.

Aż do teraz…

…gdy jedyną rzeczą, o której potrafił myśleć był fakt, że nigdy wcześniej nikt mu czegoś takiego nie powiedział.

\- Co się stało?

Obrócił się powoli, widząc jedynie jej błyszczące z kryjówki oczy. Wielkie, zielone punkciki, które obserwowały go z niepokojem.

\- Och… nic… tylko…

\- Ty… nie lubisz mnie tak, jak ja ciebie… prawda…

Arthur otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, co powinno się powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji, ale wtem drzwi do pralni otworzyły się i zamiast tego bezgłośnie zanurkował w dół. Jedyne, co mógł wtedy dostrzec, to oczy Phillipy. Wielkie, zielone i pełne łez.

Poczuł się jak najgorsza osoba na ziemi (najgorsza we wszechświecie, gdyby na innych planetach istnieli ludzie).

\- Nie jesteś zbyt dobry w ukrywaniu się, co nie, skarbie? - spytał Eames, pochylając się nad Arthurem, który nawet go nie zauważył.

Arthur wstał.

\- Nie chcę się dłużej bawić - wymamrotał i wyszedł.

Eames miał zamiar zaprotestować, że nie można po prostu przestać się bawić, gdy zostało się znalezionym, ale zmienił zdanie, gdy usłyszał szloch spod sterty ubrań

 

* * *

 

 

\- No dobra - warknęła Ariadne. – Stoję już pod tym prysznicem jakąś godzinę. Gdzie się wszyscy podziali?

Cobb nie ruszył się ze swojego fotelu, ale wyglądał zdecydowanie mniej radośnie. Zauważyła Arthura, siedzącego na kanapie z głową ukrytą w dłoniach i zgarbionego obok niego Eamesa, wyglądającego równie nieszczęśliwie.

\- …Co się stało? - spytała niepewnie.

\- Jestem najgorszą osobą, jaka kiedykolwiek istniała - odpowiedział ponuro Arthur.

\- Gdzie jest Phillipa?  - spytała od razu.

\- W swoim pokoju… płacze - wyjaśnił Eames. - Zamknęła drzwi, by nikt nie mógł do niej wejść.

\- Coś ty jej powiedział - spytała Arthura i natychmiast tego pożałowała.

Spojrzał na nią z posępną miną.

\- Ja nie… nic nie powiedziałem. Boże, powinienem coś powiedzieć.

Nawet Eames nie mógł zdobyć się na dogryzanie Arthurowi, gdy ten wyglądał tak żałośnie. Zamiast tego, przyjaźnie położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Więc nikomu z was nie pozwoliła wejść, chłopaki? - spytała Ariadne.

\- Nie - odparł markotnie Cobb.

Araidne westchnęła.

\- Cóż, w takim razie ja spróbuję.

* * *

 

Ariadne zapukała do drzwi Phillipy.

\- Hej, Phillipa? To ja, Ariadne.

\- Idź sobie! - dobiegła ją przytłumiona, łamiąca serce odpowiedź.

\- Posłuchaj… wiem, że to przykre… nie chcesz trochę ze mną pogadać? Jak dziewczyna z dziewczyną?

Nastąpił długi moment ciszy i Ariadne zaczęła już myśleć, że już nie uzyska odpowiedzi, gdy nagle drzwi się uchyliły.

\- Czego chcesz? - spytała Phillipa, z mokrymi oczami i czerwoną buzią.

\- Mogę wejść?

Phillipa zawahała się, ale pokiwała głową i otworzyła szerzej drzwi.

\- Ale tylko dlatego, że jesteś dziewczyną… - westchnęła. - Nigdy więcej nie chcę widzieć żadnego chłopaka.

\- Och, wcale tak nie myślisz - zaprzeczyła Ariadne, siadając na łóżku dziewczynki i pociągając ją obok siebie. Nie mogła przestać przypominać sobie tego, co Eames powiedział niegdyś na temat Phillipy przerobionej na lesbijkę.

\- Właśnie, że myślę! On mnie nie lubi!

\- Powiedział tak? - spytała Ariadne, zakładając włosy dziewczynki za ucho.

\- No… nie… Myślisz, że mnie lubi?

Ariadne niemal się załamała, ale w końcu przełknęła ślinę i odparła:

\- Myślę, że Arthur bardzo, bardzo cię lubi, ale… może lepiej by było, gdybyś porozmawiała z nim, byś mogła zrozumieć, jak waszą relację można…nazwać.

Phillipa wytarła policzki wierzchem dłoni.

\- Może masz rację… ale… nie chcę. Co jeśli on wcale mnie nie lubi? Co jeśli myśli, że jestem irytująca i głupia? Co jeśli… - Oczy znów wypełniły się jej łzami. - Co jeśli zdecyduje się odejść i nigdy nie wrócić, jak mamusia?

Oczy Ariadne także napełniły się łzami. Przytuliła ją mocno.

\- Tak się nie stanie. Przyrzekam ci, że tak się nie stanie.

\- Gdy pan Arthur coś powie, zawsze mu wierzę.

\- Więc, gdy z nim porozmawiasz, będziesz wiedziała, że powie ci prawdę.

Dwie dziewczyny wypuściły się z objęć i Ariadne wytarła łzy Phillipy swoją apaszką.

\- Wiesz, co powinnaś teraz zrobić? - powiedziała Phillipie. - Wymyśleć, co chcesz mu powiedzieć. Pomyśleć o tym bardzo mocno i gdy już będziesz pewna, że wiesz co chcesz mu powiedzieć, pójdź do niego i mu to powiedz.

Phillipa westchnęła.

\- No dobra.

\- Wszystko będzie z tobą w porządku? - spytała Ariadne.

\- …Sama nie wiem…

\- Myślę, że tak… mam taką nadzieję. - Ariadne przytuliła ją ponownie. - Powiem Arthurowi, by na ciebie poczekał, dobra?

\- Okej.

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur wiercił się, usiadł na brzegu swojego łóżka, położył się, usiadł ponownie, przeszedł po pokoju w tą i z powrotem i usiadł jeszcze raz. Ariadne rozmawiała z Phillipą prawie godzinę temu. Martwił się, bał, miał mdłości i po prostu odczuwał wszelkiego rodzaju okropne uczucia. Jeśli zacznie go nienawidzić, nigdy sobie nie wybaczy i nigdy nie będzie w stanie wrócić do tego miejsca, miejsca które zaczął nazywać domem.

Był gotowy zupełnie pogrążyć się w użalaniu się nad sobą, gdy rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi jego sypialni.

Arthur zesztywniał.

\- P…proszę - powiedział drżącym z nerwów głosem.

Drzwi uchyliły się i Phillipa wślizgnęła się do środka, zaraz zamykając je za sobą. Jej oczy wciąż były czerwone.

Arthur poczuł, że powinien uderzyć swoją głową w szybę. Właściwie czuł się, jakby zasłużył sobie na bieganie po rozbitym szkle bosymi stopami.

\- Panie Arthurze… możemy porozmawiać?

\- Oczywiście.

Wdrapała się na łóżko i usiadła obok niego.

\- Będę zupełnie szczera, dobrze?

Arthur zauważył, że przyniosła ze sobą książkę. Przytaknął.

\- Dobrze, ja też będę szczery.

Zamilkła, zamyślając się przez chwilę.

\- No dobrze… eee… kocham cię… to znaczy, już to panu mówiłam, ale… nie wydaje mi się, żeby pan mnie kochał.

\- Ja… nie powiedziałby tego - odparł Arthur.

Spojrzała na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, a jej oczy zabłysły ciekawością w sposób, który widział już u Cobba.

\- Nie kocha mnie pan, tak jak ja pana?

Przytaknął jej.

\- Słucha, Phillipa… Ja… Bardzo mi na tobie zależy. Nie powiedziałby może, że cię kocham, ale… istnieją różne rodzaje miłości. Wszyscy mamy osoby, które kochamy i kochamy je w różny sposób.

Pokiwała głową.

\- To prawda.

\- Więc… ech… - Załamał ręce. - Bardzo cię kocham, Phillipa, ale kocham cię w ten sam sposób, w jaki twój tata cię kocha, w jaki James cię kocha, w jaki twoja mama cię… kocha… - Wziął głęboki wdech i pogłaskał czubek jej głowy. - Jesteście dla mnie wszyscy rodziną.

\- Naprawdę? Ale co z pana prawdziwą rodziną?

\- Wy jesteście moją prawdziwą rodziną.

Posłała mu słaby uśmiech.

\- Ja… ja kocham pana bardzo mocno, panie Arthurze, ale nie wiem jakiego rodzaju miłością.

Arthur potarł nerwowo kark.

\- Taa, to skomplikowane. To znaczy, jesteś bardzo młoda, więc musi ci się to wydawać jeszcze bardziej zagmatwane… chociaż jesteś bardzo mądra jak na swój wiek, więc może wcale nie… Nie, pewnie wcale nie… Czy tak?

Uśmiechnęła się odrobinę.

\- Jest pan naprawdę słodki, panie Arthurze.

Ponownie pogłaskał ją po głowie.

\- Posłuchaj… mogę ci coś o sobie powiedzieć? - Pokiwała głową. - Cóż… no wiesz. Gdy chodziłem jeszcze do liceum, byłem zakochany w takiej dziewczynie… Hannie Jamison. Była najpiękniejszą dziewczyną w całej szkole i podobała się wszystkim chłopakom, ale siedziała obok mnie na matmie i pomagałem jej w lekcjach, więc myślałem, że łączy nas coś wyjątkowego. Zaprosiłem ją na bal i… spławiła mnie. Byłem bardzo rozczarowany i prawdopodobnie czułem się bardzo podobnie jak ty teraz, ale kiedy byłem najbardziej zdołowany i użalałem się nad sobą, taka jedna dziewczyna, Colleen Hicks, powiedziała, że ona chętnie pójdzie ze mną na bal.

\- Zakochał się pan w niej?

\- Chciałbym powiedzieć, że tak było, ale niestety nie. Ona też nie kochała mnie w romantyczny sposób, ale myślała, że jestem miłą osobą i chciała mnie rozweselić. Przez lata byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i wciąż dzwonię do niej od czasu do czasu… eee… Gdzieś tu miał być morał tej historii… Chcę powiedzieć, że nie powinnaś trzymać bólu w swoim sercu. Może czasami czujemy się źle, ale to dobrze, bo to przypomina nam, że wciąż jesteśmy ludźmi… ale… ale wszystko w końcu zmienia się na lepsze. Miłość… nie przychodzi tylko raz w życiu. W innym razie mielibyśmy jedną osobę na całe życie. Rozumiesz mnie?

\- Tak jakby… więc… nawet jeśli nie będzie pan moim chłopakiem, wciąż mogę ci mówić, że cię kocham, prawda?

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Oczywiście, że możesz.

\- Ale… nie jesteś dla mnie wcale jak chłopak. Jesteś bardziej jak starszy brat.

\- Jeśli chciałabyś tak o mnie myśleć, byłbym zaszczycony.

Odwzajemniła uśmiech.

\- No dobrze. Mogę coś powiedzieć.

\- Strzelaj.

\- Panie Arthurze… jest pan dla mnie wyjątkowy. Jest pan _wyjątkowszy_ … bardziej wyjątkowy niż wszyscy moi przyjaciele w szkole. Znam wszystkie pana sekrety, wie pan? Wiem, że pali pan papierosy i wiem, że śpiewa pan, gdy pracuje nad jakimiś rzeczami, ale tylko gdy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu i wiem, że boi się pan burzy i wiem… wiem, że lubi pan wąchać kawę, zanim ją wypije i wiem, że pana śmiech jest jak kawa i znam pana zapach. Wiem, że pana ulubiony kolor to czerwony i wiem, że nie umie pan gotować, ale bardzo chciałby się nauczyć i wiem, że lubi pan spać do późna, bo zawsze pracuje pan tak ciężko i wiem, że się pan ślini w czasie snu… i wiem, że gdy dzieją się bardzo trudne rzeczy i jestem bardzo smutna, to mogę na pana liczyć, że zawsze będzie pan tą osobą, której mogę się wypłakać, i że pan się nie załamie, tak jak tatuś. Zawsze wiem, że pan wróci. Zawsze wiedziałam… że zawsze dotrzymuje pan obietnic. Jest pan… najlepszym chłopakiem na świecie.

\- Masz o mnie zdecydowanie zbyt wysokie mniemanie. Skąd o tym wszystkim wiesz?

\- Zbieram twoje sekrety - wyznała mu - i powinnam… jeśli mam być w stanie zakochać się w kimś innym, powinnam  je panu oddać. - Podała mu książkę.

Otworzył ją i czule dotknął stron.

\- Zrobiłaś mi tyle zdjęć?

\- Tak. Za każdym razem, gdy pan i tatuś byliście daleko, patrzyłam na nie i nie czułam się samotnie. Jest pan moim najlepszym przyjacielem, panie Arthurze.

Arthur stwierdził, że jeśli się teraz odezwie, wybuchnie bardzo niemęskimi łzami, więc nie powiedział nic więcej.

\- Więc, jeśli nie może pan być moim chłopakiem, chcę by wciąż był pan moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Proszę, nigdy nie wyjeżdżaj na zawsze.

\- Nie zrobię tego - odparł cicho i dotknął palcem jej noska. - Obiecuję.

\- A może… mógłbyś… być moim chłopakiem, tylko przez sekundę? Tylko raz? - Spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany. - Ja… Wydaje mi się, że mogłabym…

Skoczyła i musnęła ustami jego usta.

\- Myślę, że teraz będę już w porządku… Och… - Jeszcze raz otworzyła album na zdjęciu, gdzie się uśmiecha. - Mogę zatrzymać to jedno?

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Możesz zrobić nowe, jeśli chcesz. Możesz zatrzymać cały album.

\- Ale… myślałam, że powinnam to panu oddać.

\- Myślę, że lepiej będzie, jeśli to zatrzymasz… - Wręczył jej książkę. - …i zostaniesz moim oficjalnym strażnikiem tajemnic.

\- Naprawdę? - Jej oczy zaświeciły się niczym gwiazdy.

Pocałował ją w czoło.

\- Naprawdę.

 

* * *

 

 

Phillipa opuściła jego pokój cała uśmiechnięta, posyłając zwykłe „cześć” w stronę Ariadne, Eamesa i Cobba, którzy podsłuchiwali pod drzwiami. Arthur oparł się o framugę drzwi, spoglądając na trzy zgarbione postacie.

\- Serio? - powiedział obojętnie. - Serio.

\- Zaciągnęli mnie tutaj - odparł Cobb.

\- Nie obwiniaj nas - marudził Eames.

\- Po prostu przyznaj, że byłeś tak samo ciekawy jak my. - Ariadne szturchnęła Cobba.

\- Cienias - dodał na koniec Eames.

Arthur prychnął, a cała trójka zorientowała się, że brzmiało to odrobinę jak chichot. Trzy pary oczu spojrzały na Arthura, by zobaczyć… jego uśmiech.

\- Jesteście idiotami - oświadczył Arthur.

\- O mój boże… - westchnęła Ariadne. - Zdjęć się nie da nawet porównywać.

\- Wiem - dodał Eames, równie oszołomiony.

\- O czym wy gadacie? - spytał Arthur, unosząc brew.

\- Tak piękny, że mógłbym się rozpłakać - wyszeptał Eames, chociaż ewidentnie się z nim drażnił.

Arthur wywrócił oczami.

\- Nienawidzę was.

\- My też cię kochamy, skarbie - zawołał za nim Eames i nie mógł nic poradzić na wypływający mu na usta uśmiech, ponieważ wiedział, że to całkowita prawda.

 

* * *

 

 

Zaskakująco, robota skończyła się bez żadnych wpadek, podobnie jak święta. Mimo że Eames uważał za zabawne podarowanie Arthurowi sterty „playbojów dla pań”, co niemal skończyło się pierwszą bójką, w końcu wszystko potoczyło się wyjątkowo dobrze. A gdy ferie dobiegły końca, Cobb zaczął niemal bez przerwy słyszeć o tym chłopcu, Trevorze. Trevor był w jej wieku, co okazało się to bardzo pokrzepiające.

Niedługo później cała czwórka znów pracowała razem i Cobb miał tylko jedno zastrzeżenie.

Czasami marzył, by jego współpracownicy przestali wreszcie gadać o jego dzieciach.

**Author's Note:**

> Napisanie komentarza jest banalnie proste (i nawet nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym). A ile daje radości tłumaczce :)


End file.
